It is well known in the art to provide secure storage for valuables such as jewelry, guns, currency, and the like. Lock boxes, safes, gun safes, etc, are well known for such purposes. Often, these safes or lock boxes or locked cabinets have key locks, combination locks and/or biometric locks (e.g. fingerprint readers). Depending upon the security level required, such devices are sometimes made out of very heavy, thick steel, reducing the risk of unauthorized access to the contents while, due to the weight, reducing the risk of the entire device being removed. Also, or in addition, sometimes these devices are hidden and/or secured in place. For example, it is well known to screw a safe into a wall, and then hide the safe behind a painting or other ornament.
In general, these devices have several features in common. They have a box-like construction, sealed on five sides; they have a door that is connected to the box-like portion by hinges and they have a locking device that prevents the door from opening without the proper access key (physical key, password, biometric match, combination, etc).
Several problems exist in the prior art. Depending upon the thickness of the safe/box and door and the gap between the door and the box, it is possible to pry open some such devices by inserting a lever between the box and the door, Another problem in some installations is that there isn't enough room for a door to swing open such as when the safe is attached to a bed frame between the bed and furniture or bed and wall. In some situations, quick and ready access to the contents of the safe are required such as when an intruder alarm sounds when the occupant sleeps. In some situations, due to the size and low weight of the safe, it is desired to attach the safe to a larger, heavier object. Many of these problems are not addressed in the prior art as well as other limitations that will be obvious in the following description.
What is needed is a system, method, and apparatus for securing valuables, and in particular, for securing weapons in an upright, easy to find and grasp position.